


You Said You Cared

by Bi_And_Bottom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Deserves Closure, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mentions of Bruce Banner - Freeform, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slight Time Meddling, Time Travel, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, fuck this whole time thing i dont get it, in conclusion fuck endgame steve, pre world war ii steve is obviously superior, pre world war ii steve rogers/ex winter solider bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_And_Bottom/pseuds/Bi_And_Bottom
Summary: After Endgame, Bucky goes back in time to get his closure.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	You Said You Cared

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Harry Styles' "Falling"
> 
> please be nice this is the first fic I've ever posted

Steve stared at the man in confusion as he closed the front door behind him “Buc-”

“Shh, doll. Don’t say anything. I’ll leave soon, and your life can be normal. I just. I had to see you. Like this.” Bucky says, moving closer. Steve knew this Bucky was broader in the shoulders, but he was just noticing that he was a couple of inches taller than his Bucky too. “I know you still got problems now, but you’re just so much more you like this, and I . . .” Bucky trailed off. He really can’t believe that it’s been eighty some odd years since this. 

“You what, Buck?” Steve pushed, holding Bucky’s eye contact. He was still confused, but there’s always been something in Bucky’s eyes that gets him to shut up and follow. That’s why he’s always getting himself into trouble when he doesn’t take the time to spare a look for Bucky. He’s too spiteful and righteous for his own damn good, and he knows it.

“I just missed you, Stevie. It’s only been a few months, but it feels like years, a-and Bruce, he warned me not to, but I had to, and he was nice enough to sneak me here ‘cause I know nobody else would let me pull this shit.” Bucky breathily chuckled at the plain bewilderment on Steve’s face. “Hey, don’t mind what I’m sayin’; it’ll make sense soon enough. What were you drawin’ in the park?”

“You saw me in the park? Where? I didn’t see you?” Bucky’s talking was making the confusion worse. He couldn’t help but quietly laugh again though; his old self didn’t even know how to sneak out of his parent’s apartment, and Steve knew it.

“Don’t worry about it. I think I asked you somethin’ first?” Bucky had to take the focus off himself and what better way than talking about Steve’s art. He could go on for hours and hours and that’s exactly what Bucky needed right now. He still couldn’t believe that it’d been over five years in his reality since he talked to Steve about his art. It was just a handful of months ago.

But boy, was Steve going on; Bucky could tell he was lost in his own mind while talking out loud. Just like Bucky knew he would be, but still, this Steve’s Bucky would be at Steve’s place in about a half hour, just getting off of work now. So Bucky interrupted between sentences “hey, sweetheart, I know I asked, and I know it’s rude to cut ya off, but I really gotta go, okay? Just do me a favor and tell him how you feel. Tell him everything, and I promise he’ll feel the same. Just never tell anybody about this me okay? You can’t,” He hoped with those couple of sentences he could make their lives easier this time even though he was specifically told not to. He figured he was already screwing things up; how much worse could it really be? But Steve's face was dropping in shock, so there were more immediate things for Bucky to worry about: "Hey, don't worry about it, okay? I know, and I feel the same, and so does he, and he has for a long time. You're both scared, but one of you has to just say it eventually, so why not you? Why not sooner than later?"

“Okay, Buck," Steve stammered in understandable shock and overwhelm, "But I- you said that it’s been months? What does that mean?” He had to press. He just had to.

“Don’t worry about it, baby. It’ll always be ‘till the end of the line for me” he responded. He knew his eyes were misting over; hiding his emotions was as easy as breathing now unless it was Steve. It was always impossible with Steve.

“‘Till the end of the line, pal” Steve immediately responded, like the knee jerk reaction it was. A few tears had slipped out of Bucky’s eyes now. Steve leaned up, and Bucky was laughing softly at the realization that Steve couldn’t reach his lips as he leaned down to meet him. “How come he doesn’t grow scruff like this?” Steve asked, pulling back with their noses still brushing, cupping Bucky’s cheek.

Bucky just laughed. He knew how Steve felt about his facial hair. “Isn’t this our first kiss for you?”

“Yeah, Buck.”

“Then, Stevie, why is my facial hair the first thing you notice?” he teased, beaming down at him.

Steve huffed out a laugh; it was slightly wheezy the way Bucky used to worry about but now missed. He pulled back so he was flat on his feet and thumped Bucky’s left arm as he said “Jerk.” Bucky almost breathed a sigh of relief, but then the realization that that arm didn’t feel like flesh flashed across Steve’s face in shock.

“Hey hey hey, baby, don’t worry about it. Oh, and one last thing before I go: I’m gonna be gone. It’s only for a bit, but even though I know what you’re gonna do, please look out for yourself while I’m gone, okay?” he knew that’d distract him while Bucky twisted the handle to the front door of Steve’s apartment behind him.

“I - okay, but-”

Bucky turned around to slip out the door, “have fun professing your undying love, Stevie!” he ribbed, loving the fact that he just knew Steve was blushing behind his back at that.

“Hey!” Steve said, grabbing his hand as he tried to leave and catching his eyes again “‘till the end of the line?”

“‘Till the end of the line” Bucky whispered back slipping out of the apartment. He walked down the hallway with Steve’s eyes still on his back he knew. Just as he turned out of sight at the nearest corner he realized he’d just had his last kiss, and he started hitting the buttons on his wrist to go back right when the tears started falling for real.

**Author's Note:**

> any kudos and/or comments will make me cry happy tears


End file.
